Delirious Dreams
by luvfuruba2death
Summary: Warning: The following dream is based off of real accounts of the insane dreams of a friend of mine. This story attempts to explain how they come to being in her twisted sub-conscious.


This story came to me when I was talking to a friend. She has the strangest dreams of anyone I've ever met. I was talking to her about having her dreams interpreted when the idea struck me that Morpheus is the source of all dreams. But he alone would not give my friend these dreams. No, someone else had to be involved… So this is what I came up with. Enjoy!

….

Delirious Dreams

_Kelsey was walking through the labyrinth of bookshelves in the college library. She suddenly became aware of movement in an unlit corner of the library. Upon moving closer, she saw that it was her two friends…_

"Lord Morpheus," Lucien said as he entered the room.

Morpheus did not appreciate being interrupted while he was working and he expressed as much to his trusted secretary. "Lucien, how many times do I have to tell you…"

"Yes, sir, I know. But something urgent has come up."

Reluctantly, Morpheus stepped away from the window into Kelsey's mind. Her dream was put on hold for the moment.

As Morpheus exited his room to attend to the issue that arose, a voice came from the sigil of one of his siblings. Delirium said, "Dream? I'm standing in my hall and holding your…symbol-thingy…Can I come in?" When she got no response, she poked her head through to his dimension. "Dream? Are you here?" She then noticed the just started dream and went to investigate. "Ooh…Hey, those two look like my chocolate people!" Delirium proceeded to make Kelsey's two friends act like her chocolate people as well…

_These two completely platonic friends then began to make-out in that dark corner that she had spied them in._

"Haha!" Delirium exclaimed. "Hmm…this place is boring…"

_Suddenly, Kelsey's friends disappeared and she found herself in a vast forest surrounded by infinitely tall trees. She started walking down the path before her and came upon a little person sitting on a mushroom eating spaghetti…_

Delirium decided that this was much more entertaining than that boring old library. But soon this scenario also became tired…

_Kelsey continued walking along the path past the little person eating spaghetti. All of a sudden, she ran into this ginormous, furry wall. When she looked up, Kelsey saw that it wasn't a wall, but Bigfoot himself. This monster reached down and clenched her in his giant fist. She looked down to see her brothers on the ground, simply watching the spectacle. She called out to them, but did nothing…_

"Lady Delirium! What are doing over here?" Barnabus asked from her own realm.

"Puppy!" she exclaimed as she left the dream frozen and went to greet him.

"Does Lord Morpheus know you're here?" he asked.

"Ummm…I don't think so."

Barnabus shook his head in mild disapproval. "Well, you better get back over here before he finds you."

"Okay!" And with that, she crossed over into her own realm once more.

Morpheus returned to the room after his business with Lucien had been settled. He stood in front of the dream that he left unfinished. But something was wrong.

"What happened here?" he asked no one in particular. He was utterly confused as to how the dream he created in the library had changed so drastically to having Kelsey in the hand of a ruthless monster. "Well, I can't erase these images. They're already engraved in her sub-conscious." Suddenly, Morpheus knew what he had to do…

_ With no prior warning, Bigfoot had disappeared and Kelsey was once again safely on the ground, following the same path through the forest. Abruptly, the path dropped off. But Kelsey couldn't stop herself. She walked right off the ledge. She started falling…_

…and was jerked back into the Waking world. As Kelsey sat up in bed, she reflected on the strange dream she just had. As dreams go, no one would consider what she normally experienced as typical. But there was something about this one. That hint of madness that accompanied so many of her dreams was intensified in this one. "Oh well," she said to herself, "It was only a dream."

….

And there you have it. To my dear friend, I hope you enjoyed it. And next time, please be sure to keep me out of your insane dreams… To the rest of the readers, please review!


End file.
